YuGiOh! Power of the Elements
by Songstress Kitsune
Summary: On a small island, an evil force is stirring. Under the guise of a Duel Monsters tournament, she will lure the three teenagers who are the key to her bonds. Now, it is up to them and the evil's greatest foe to put a stop to the Queen of Oblivion forever.
1. Prelude

Muahaha! Welcome to my latest foray into Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction! This story has been in the works for a long time, and as such may not follow the most recent banlist. I will do my best on that one, but…ehh, no promises.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its derivatives. This fanfiction is presented purely for my own amusement and that of my readers. Thank you!

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Power of the Elements

Prelude

My sisters and I... We've seen a lot. We've been around a long time, and our parents have been around longer. After all, they are practically immortal.

My mother is practically a fountain of stories. There is one she always tells, the one that has become the favorite of us kids. It's set in Ancient Egypt. I like it because it's all about war and battles. My sisters like it because there's a smattering of romance in there too. Plus, this story helps explain the origins of some of our own abilities.

Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, the game we call Duel Monsters was played a completely different way than it is now. Powerful priests and sorcerers drew on dark powers to bring real monsters to life in deadly Shadow Games. However, the Games got out of hand and threatened Egypt and the rest of the world. One pharaoh was brave enough to fight against the power. He sealed the ancient magic away in the seven Millennium Items, and saved the world.

That may have been the end of Mom's story, but it wasn't the end of the Games. After all, the power still existed, and like any other great and terrible power, there were those that sought it. As there were those that sought it, so some were able to achieve it. My parents were among those who gained control over the Shadows, and they taught their children. However, we, unlike most users of Shadow, had rules attached to the ability. Shadow Games were never to steal souls for our own gain. Through the centuries, we took the role of testers of souls, to challenge the abilities of those who tried to gain the ancient magic.

Not every user of Shadow magic has honor like us. In fact, I know one particular user who is the opposite of honorable ones like my family. My mother and she have been in conflict for thousands of years.

She calls herself the Queen of Oblivion, and with all the poor souls she's sent to the Shadow Realm and worse, she deserves the title. For millennia, she has been supporting those users of Shadow Magic like her, who would use the power for evil.

A thousand years ago, the Queen of Oblivion made a grave mistake. For all the time they had been feuding, she and my mother had abided by one law: they would stay out of human events. They were only allowed to indirectly influence others. Think the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cold War. The Queen finally tired of that, and allied herself with a powerful Shadow controller in a bid for world domination. They very nearly succeeded. The power of the Queen and her Shadow mage were too much for most. Those who did resist were generally given a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm, courtesy of the Queen or her consort. My mother, horrified, searched for anyone who could stand up to them. Finally, she found three who were willing to try. One was a sorcerer, as strong as the Queen's consort but with the morals he never had. The second was a "Wildmage," a woman who had a strange bond with animals. The third was a master of dragons, proud beasts that rarely obeyed humans but who bowed to him.

Mother taught them powerful Shadow magic, and then they stormed the Queen's fortress. The battle was long and hard. The advantage went back and forth between the Queen and her Sorcerer and my mother and her trainees. Finally, after a long and difficult battle, my mother and the Three prevailed. However, my mother would not allow the victorious heroes to kill her old rival and the sorcerer. She said that it would throw off the balance of things, and that should the Queen be destroyed, it would lead to the rise of a more powerful evil. Instead, she performed a spell of Sealing, which locked the Queen and her consort on their "Fortress of Oblivion." It stands to this day on an island in the Atlantic.

Naturally, almost as soon as the Sealing was cast, the Queen and her consort were working to escape it. Finally, they have found a way. Should they or their children defeat my mother and the blood descendants of the Three, they will be able to break the Sealing.

My mother has been trying to find those descendants. Unfortunately, the Queen found them first. Now, she's invited them to her island, where they will either win or set her free.

These kids had better be good. If they're not, the world is doomed.


	2. Overture

**Chapter Two: Overture**

Madison Square Garden, New York, New York.

Currently hosting the finals of the Big Apple Duelfest.

On one side was Christopher Kaniel, a teen with messy, longish black hair and almond-colored eyes. He had out White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) and Ebon Magician Curran (1200/0), both in Attack mode, plus one card facedown. His Life Points were at 2400.

His opponent, Blaise Carter, was a blond, brown-eyed teen with a buzz cut and a militaristic attitude. He had out Command Knight (1600/1900) in Attack mode and 3200 Life Points. It also happened to be his turn, though he was caged by Chris's Swords of Revealing Light.

"I'll summon Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!" He declared, playing the card. The grizzled soldier appeared (1200/400 - 1600/400). "His effect lets me summon another Warrior, so I'll choose D.D. Warrior Lady!" He played that card, and a blonde woman in armor rose up (1500/1600 - 1900/1600). Blaise smirked confidently. "Face it, Kaniel. Next turn my Warriors are gonna rip your pretty little magicians to shreds!"

"So is that all?" Chris asked, looking bored. Blaise looked a little thrown by Chris's lack of a reaction.

"Um, yeah..."

"Alright. I'll draw, and Pikeru and Curran will work their magic." Pikeru twirled her scepter, and Chris glowed with a soft white light as his Life Points rose to 3200. Then, Curran grinned wickedly and snapped her whip, striking Blaise on the cheek and knocking his Life Points down to 2300. "Then, I'll move them to Defense Mode, and Set a monster. That'll be all." Chris waved, and the Swords shattered. Blaise smirked.

"Good thing you're defending, or I'd wipe you out!" Blaise declared. "D.D. Warrior Lady, get Pikeru!" The female warrior leapt forward, and cut Pikeru down! "Marauding Captain, take out Curran!" The grizzled old veteran slashed his sword, cutting Curran down! "Now, Command Knight, take out his facedown monster!" Command Knight slashed, but the creature it hit was a strange gooey monster that bent around the sword (300/500). Then, the sword went flying out of Command Knight's hand to strike Blaise in the stomach, sending his Life Points tumbling to 1300!

"That's my Marshmallon. Marshmallon happens to be indestructible in battle, and when it's flipped face up by an attacking monster, the controller of that monster takes 1000 points of damage." Chris explained, a slightly cocky grin on his face.

"Fine, your move." Blaise conceded, looking irritated. Chris drew, and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"I'll summon Silent Magician LV4, in Attack Mode!" The monster that appeared was a little girl in silver-and-blue magician's robes, holding a staff (1000/1000). Blaise actually burst out laughing. 

"That little runt? My Warriors'll squish her in an instant!" He said derisively. Both Silent Magician and her controller looked offended.

"I don't think so! Not once I play my Level Up! card!" Chris declared. "Now, I can help her grow into Silent Magician LV8!" Silent Magician LV4 disappeared, and in a glow of silver light, a female Spellcaster that did indeed look like an older version of the previous one appeared (3500/1000). "Now, Silent Magician, blast his Marauding Captain and win me the duel!" Chris declared. The Spellcaster raised her staff and loosed a bolt of silver energy, blowing the Marauding Captain away! Blaise's Life Points fell to zero and the holograms vanished. The referee came over to Chris, taking his wrist and lifting it into the air.

"The winner of the Big Apple Duelfest...Christoper Kaniel!" 

Verizon Center, Washington, DC.

Currently hosting the finals of the Capitol Area Duel Monsters Tournament.

On one side was Guinevere Martins, a girl with white-blonde hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She had 3700 Life Points and Gladiator Beast Secutor (400/300) in Defense Mode, plus one card facedown.

Her opponent, Kyle Torrence, a red-haired, green-eyed boy, had 4000 Life Points, a Robotic Knight (1600/1900), a Giga-Tech Wolf (1200/1400), and a Machine King (2200/2000) - (2500/2000). It was also Kyle's turn.

"I summon Mechanicalchaser in Attack Mode!" He declared. The giant ball with sharp legs appeared (1850/800). Machine King's Attack rose to 2600. "I'll blast away your little fish...thing with it!" Mechanicalchaser charged at Secutor.

"Activate Waboku!" Gwen declared. The blue-robed priestesses leapt up, defending Secutor. "And, of course, your attack still went through!" The blonde grinned. Kyle growled.

"Fine." He waved. Gwen gave him a little smile.

"Alright. Secutor has a very special ability. Since you attacked him, I can send him back to my deck to bring out two Gladiator Beasts!" Secutor vanished, and Gwen placed two cards to replace him. "I'll summon Gladiator Beast Equeste and Gladiator Beast Octavius!" She declared. Octavius was a giant eagle in green armor (2500/1200) and Equeste an armored centaur (1600/1200). "Octavius's effect would allow me to destroy one facedown card, but since there aren't any, it hardly matters, and Equeste lets me take a Gladiator Beast from my Graveyard and add it to my hand." She selected a card from her graveyard. Then, she drew, and smiled even wider. "Now, I'll play Lightning Vortex!" She declared, discarding a card. Lightning struck Kyle's Machines, blasting them into spare parts! "Now, Equeste, Octavius, attack him directly and finish this!" Both Monsters charged, striking Kyle and knocking his Life Points to zero. The referee came over, taking Gwen's hand and raising it up as the holograms faded.

"The new Capitol Area champ...Guinevere Martins!"

First Mariner Arena, Baltimore, Maryland.

Currently hosting the finals of the Maryland State Duel Monsters Championships.

On one side was Oliver Clayborne, a brunette with hazel eyes. He had 3500 Life Points, a Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Defense Mode, and one card facedown.

His opponent, Mark Svendson, a blond-haired, blue-eyed teen, had 1400 Life Points, a Goblin Attack Force, and a Skill Drain Trap Card. It was also his turn.

"Goblin Attack Force, get his Luster Dragon!" Mark ordered. The club-armed goblins charged.

"Activate Negate Attack!" Oliver declared. The card flipped up, and the Goblin Attack Force's attack was blocked.

"So you won yourself a turn. I end mine," Mark waved his hand casually.

"Oh, I did more than that." Oliver said. "Activate Brain Control!" The card appeared, and Goblin Attack Force went over to Oliver's side as his Life Points fell to 2700. "Then, I'll sacrifice both of our monsters to summon the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Both monsters shattered, as the legendary dark dragon rose up (2400/2000)! "Red-Eyes, direct attack! End this!" The dragon let out a blast of black fire, striking Mark and knocking him backward. The holograms faded as the referee came over, grabbing Oliver's wrist and holding it up.

"I give you then new Maryland state champion, Oliver Clayborne!"

A thousand miles away, a woman watched the three duels with interest. She was beautiful as the Arctic tundra is beautiful, with waist-length silver hair, ghostly pale skin, and silver eyes. Her face was certainly attractive, her body shapely, and the tight-fitting black dress, high collared with a diamond-shaped cutout that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, that she wore drew attention to her form. A silver tiara rested on her head, inlaid with what appeared to be a coal-black diamond.

Next to her was a man, dark where she was pale. His hair was a deep inky black, pulled back into a ponytail that fell past his shoulder blades. His skin was darkly tanned, and his eyes were a deep sapphire. He wore black robes, trimmed in gold, in the style of a sorcerer from a fantasy novel. He held a staff made of ebony wood, topped with a black diamond like the one in the woman's tiara.

"Well, my Queen," he spoke with a rich, deep voice, "it is truly them?"

"Yes, at long last," the woman replied, a fierce hunger in her eyes and her lovely voice. "A sorcerer, a beastmistress, and a dragon master."

"And there is no way we could simply...sway them to our side?" He asked, lightly stroking the diamond on top of his staff.

"No, or believe me, I would," the woman replied. "It would devastate that little witch if we could steal the descendants of her precious apprentices."

"Well, we should finish the final preparations, should we not?" The sorcerer asked, standing up and reaching out to her. She took his hand and they exited the room.

When Christopher got home, he was greeted by his mother.

"Chris, how was the tournament?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I did win," he replied, holding up the trophy.

"Oh, excellent!" His mother gushed, hugging him tight.

"Boy, you've got mail," his father cut in. "Your mother'll gush all day and never tell you." He snorted. "On the table," he said. Indeed, on the dining room table was a letter, addressed to Chris. It looked innocuous enough, certainly, though there was no return address and the stamps indicated it had come a long way. He opened the letter and sat down to read it.

"Dear Mr. Kaniel,

I am a member of the ruling council of a small island in the Atlantic, known as Duelist's Eden. Our island will be opening its shores for a grand dueling tournament, and we are inviting the very best in the Americas. You are certainly one of the best. We would like to invite you to take part. Included are tickets for a cruise ship that will leave Annapolis, Maryland on the 23rd. Also included is a pair of Crystal Cards. If you plan to attend, do not lose these!

Sincerely hoping you attend,

Karina Deveraux,

Duelst's Eden Council Head"

Chris thought about it for a minute. Clearly, this was bigger than the annual Big Apple Duelfest.

"Hey, Mom, Dad..."

Gwen walked into the apartment she shared with her mom, and sighed. Her mother would be at work, of course, but there was the mail on the table. She browsed through it, a bit bored.

"Junk...junk...bill...bill...bill...junk...oh!" Gwen gasped. "A letter for me?" She was clearly surprised. She had discovered an envelope identical to the one Chris had received, but addressed to her instead. She opened it up, and read a letter that was also much like Chris's, again with her name. "This is great!" The blonde gasped, closing the letter. As soon as her mom got home, they would have to talk.

Oliver's return was marked by a loud shout of greeting and the collision of a smaller body against his.

"You did it, Ollie!" His little sister gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes the same color as his. She stepped back, her eyes bright. "I watched the whole thing on TV! You did great! You taught that guy a lesson!" She gasped.

"Thanks, squirt," Oliver said, ruffling his sister's hair. "Too bad you couldn't be there." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"There's mail for you," she informed him, with all the offended dignity an eight-year-old could muster. "On the kitchen table." Oliver nodded and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the envelope, again just like Chris and Gwen's, but with his address instead. Inside was the same letter. His eyes lit up and he looked over at his parents, sitting at the table.

"Mom, dad, you said that if I did well, I'd be headed for bigger, better things...well, bigger, better things found me."


	3. Sail On

Ladies and gents, this is a short chapter, so expect another chapter today~

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of the Elements**

**Chapter Two: Sail On**

On the date appointed by their letters, all of the contestants for the Duelist's Eden assembled at the dock at Annapolis Harbor specified on their tickets. They were a mixed bag, from all over the country and perhaps in some cases even other countries. Among the eager crowd were the three duelists who had been under observation by the Queen of Oblivion and her King.

Christopher Kaniel, a master of magicians and warriors, whose ancient ancestor was the dark sorcerer who had helped imprison the Queen and her consort.

Guinevere Martins, whose formidable Gladiator Beasts could self-recycle, returning to the deck to bring out more powerful monsters. Her Wildmage ancestress, with her strong tie to animals, would have been proud.

Oliver Clayborne, a dragon master like his own ancient ancestor. His deck contained monsters that were not only among the strongest in the game, but that were despised by the Queen.

Currently, the three of them were total strangers to each other, coming from different states and backgrounds.

"Hey everybody," a young woman, in her early to mid-twenties, stood at the end of the gangplank, looking down at the gathered duelists. She was tall, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Eleanor Vargas-Ella. I'm one of the members of the Duelist's Eden council, and I'll be your host for the beginning of our tournament. If everyone could file onto the boat in an orderly fashion…" She requested, then stepped out of the way as people began to crowd onto the gangplank. "Or you can just all run up like a bunch of stampeding animals." She muttered, away from the microphone.

As they boarded the boat, each duelist was checked for ticket and Crystal Cards, and their name was marked off a list of invitees. Once everyone was onboard, Ella picked up her microphone again.

"There are snacks in the onboard cafeteria. Dinner will be at six PM, and the cafeteria will have a full breakfast buffet starting at seven tomorrow morning." She announced. A small buzzing noise erupted form her pocket, and she tensed up, switching the microphone off. She pulled out her cell phone, answering it. "Hello?" She said nervously.

"Are the three 'special guests' on board?" The deep voice of the King of Oblivion sent chills up and down Ella's spine. She quickly checked the guest list.

"They are," she acknowledged.

"Excellent. Make sure they, and all our other guests, are well taken care of. If they are harmed, we will be most displeased, Eleanor." There was a click, and she knew the King had hung up. She relaxed.

"God help those kids," she said. "They'll need it."

* * *

Not far from Ella, one of the three she was so concerned for was wandering through one of the ship's many trading lounges. Oliver looked over the other participants, making last-minute edits to their decks and trading in hopes of improving them. He sat down at one of the tables, and began going through his deck to see if there was anything he could take out or put in. Then, he stopped and set the cards down. There was no point in switching around his deck, not now. He had worked hard for a long time to build it, and if it wasn't ready yet, it would never be.

"Working on your deck?" A feminine voice asked. Oliver looked up, suddenly discovering that there was someone else at the table-a pretty, pale girl with white-blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"No," he replied. "If it's not ready now, it never will be." He explained, and shrugged.

"Good philosophy." The girl replied, looking a little amused. "Honestly, I doubt that even if I did want to change mine around, there would be anyone here who would have what I might need." She shrugged. "Anyway, see you later." She stood up, turned, and walked off.

"Wait!" Oliver called, but it was too late. He sighed. "Didn't even get her name…"

On the other side of the lounge, Chris had noticed Oliver and Gwen talking. He briefly wondered if they knew each other, but brushed it off as unimportant. He was shuffling his deck in an almost bored manner. He pulled out his three rarest cards- Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic. There was a very interesting story behind how he got them, one he liked to keep to himself.

He shrugged, slipping them back into his deck with the barest hint of a smile. There was something almost…wrong about this tournament, but there was nothing he could do. Not yet, at least. Besides, who was he to look such a great gift horse in the mouth?


	4. Welcome To The Jungle

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of the Elements**

**Chapter Three: Welcome to the Jungle**

The next day, around three PM, the ship pulled into harbor on a small island. The duelists on board crowded around the gangplank as it was lowered. A very frazzled-looking Ella was trying to maintain order.

"Now, please disembark in an orderly manner." She said. "Once you are off the ship, go to the town square." As soon as she finished talking, duelists pushed, shoved, crowded, and proceeded to otherwise disembark in a completely disorderly manner. Ella groaned. "I give up."

* * *

The crowd gathered in the square, at the center of which was a large platform. On the platform was an incredibly beautiful woman with long brown hair, dark skin, and dark eyes.

"Hello, duelists, and welcome to the Duelist's Eden tournament!" She said. "I am Karina Deveraux, the head of the Duelist's Eden council, and we are just thrilled to have you all!" She sounded genuinely enthusiastic. "Now, I'd like to introduce some of the rules of the island. First, I really do hope that you all have your Crystal Cards. Hold onto them! HHThey are your life in this tournament! Of course, you will wager them on your duels, and if you lose all of them, you're out." She explained. "Once you collect eight, you will be eligible to compete for a GemCard. The first eight duelists who win these will be able to proceed to the finals in the Fortress of Oblivion." She gestured behind her, and the duelists turned to see a hill, topped with a structure that certainly could be a fortress. The hill was neither particularly steep nor particularly high, but since the rest of the island was rather flat, it was raised above everything else. Some couldn't help but notice that it provided a clear tactical advantage.

Karina coughed to return attention to herself. "One last thing before we let you all go. There will be no dueling here in Slateport. I would hate for all of you to turn on each other as soon as I finished talking!" She laughed, in a way that invited everyone else to laugh with her. "Any food and lodgings are free to contestants!" She clapped her hands, and gestured to dismiss the crowd. They broke, and the duelists split off widely.

* * *

Gwen had been paying close attention to what Karina was saying, but also to the others in the crowd. She had observed a number of anxious duelists. A little sigh passed her lips, and she lightly toyed with the charm she wore around her neck. She wore it all the time, especially when she was dueling. It was a triangle, with an odd red gem at the bottom-left point. The triangle itself was colored strangely, with the top halves of each arm painted yellow and the bottom half of the right was blue. It was old, passed down through the female line on her mother's side of the family for, so her mother said, a thousand years. She wasn't sure she believed that. Could an odd little trinket survive that long? However, it always seemed to give her good luck in tournaments, so she wore it whenever she competed.

The blonde shook her head, deciding to worry about it later, and glanced around again. Duelists had started to spread out, and she decided to do the same. _'No dueling in town, huh?' _She thought. '_Well, I'll just have to get out of town then.'_ With that decided, she pulled out the map every contestant had been issued. There were three routes out of Slateport. A slight grin crossed her face as she read the town names, but she didn't say anything out loud. In the end, she decided to go east to Pallet Town rather than west to Blackthorn City. The Welsh girl set out, wondering how soon her first challenge would be.

The road to Pallet Town was well-maintained, and curved away from the coastline and into the interior of the island. She could always see the Fortress of Oblivion, looming on the heights in the distance. Gwen paused for a moment, and felt a shiver run through her body. Then, she shook her head. For a moment, the fortress had seemed not just menacing, but plain _evil._ That wasn't possible, though. It was only a building. Structures weren't "good" or "evil."

"Excuse me," a polite voice from behind her made Gwen turn around. She was only vaguely surprised to see a young man with slightly curly brown hair and green eyes. The Duel Disk on his arm was even less shocking. "I couldn't help but notice that you're a duelist." He said. A little smirk appeared on Gwen's face.

"Yeah..." She urged.

"Well, I'm Sam Conrad, and I'd like to challenge you." He said.

"I'm Gwen Martins, and I accept." Gwen said, activating her Duel Disk. Sam did the same.

**(Gwen: 8000 Sam: 8000)**

Little did either duelist realize, they were doubly observed. Watching from not too far up the road was Oliver, who recognized Gwen as the girl from the boat. The other observer, in the Scrying Room of the Fortress of Oblivion, was the icily beautiful Queen herself.

"So the Beastmistress is dueling already," the Queen observed. "Let us see how this plays out."

Back at the duel, both had drawn their first hands.

"Ladies first," Sam gestured. Gwen nodded, and drew a sixth card.

"One card facedown, and a monster in Defense." Gwen said. "That'll be all."

"I'll also summon a monster in defense," Sam said. "And back to you."

"Well, this'll be real boring if we jut defend all day, so I'll summon Gladiator Beast Andal in Attack Mode!" Gwen declared. She played the card, and an armored bear appeared (1900/1500). "And I'll flip-summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari!" The creature that appeared was an Aztec-style bird in silver armor (1500/800). "Bestiari, attack that facedown monster!" The Winged Beast leapt forward...and his weapon struck a giant stone statue (800/2000)!

"Bad luck." Sam grinned. "That's my Stone Statue of the Aztecs, and you take double the damage you normally would for attacking it." Gwen winced.

"Alright. Well, even though he didn't win that battle, I can activate Bestiari's effect! When he battles and survives, I can send him or almost any other Gladiator Beast back to my deck to special summon another one! So, I'll choose Gladiator Beast Laquari!" A muscular tiger wearing bright red armor appeared (2100/400). "Normally, his Attack is only 1800, but when he's summoned from the deck by the effect of another Gladiator Beast, his Attack becomes 2100!"

"Ah." Sam tried to sound calm, but he looked a little nervous. "Well, is that your turn?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, and shrugged. Sam drew, and the barest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

**(G: 7000 S: 8000)**

"So, that sending-back-to-the-deck thing only works if your monsters survive, right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Gwen replied.

"Then I'll just have to destroy them! I sacrifice my Stone Statue for the mighty Hieracosphinx!" The creature that rose up was a beast with an eagle's head and an over-muscled lion's body (2400/1200). It roared at Laquari, but the tiger stood firm. "Heiracosphinx, attack Andal!" The great beast leapt forward, and Gwen briefly considered using her facedown, but she decided not to. The giant eagle-headed lion tore Andal apart. "So, your facedown was a bluff!" Sam declared. Gwen smiled slighlty.

"Maybe...or maybe I felt no need to protect the only Gladiator Beast without an effect." She said.

"Oh." Sam looked a little surprised. "Well, I'll end my turn there."

**(G: 6500 S: 8000)**

"Alright, I'll switch Laquari to Defense Mode and set a monster facedown. That's all." Gwen gestured. Sam drew, and smirked.

"Your monsters have pretty high attack scores, but their defense scores are nearly nonexistent!" He said. Gwen didn't dispute that. "I'll remove my Stone Statue from play to Special Summon Gigantes!" A hulking ogre appeared (1900/1300). "Gigantes, attack Laquari!"

"Activate Defensive Tactics!" Gwen declared, and a barrier flashed up in front of Laquari. "Now, my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn, and if I were to take any Battle Damage, it would be reduced to zero. Also, it goes back to the bottom of my deck... And by the way, Laquari's effect will still activate."

"Fine...rather than attack again, I'll just end my turn there." Sam said.

"Alright. I'll use Laquari's effect to Special Summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in Defense Mode!" Gwen declared. A small, fishlike creature appeared (800/400). "When he's Special Summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, he destroys one monster...like your Heiracosphinx!" Murmillo pointed his trident, and the Heiracosphinx let out a howl as it shattered! Sam let out a soft curse. "Then, I'll equip Murmillo with the Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica." A gauntlet appeared on Murmillo's arm.

"What does that do?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." Gwen half-smiled. "And, to finish things off, I'll play my favorite Field spell..." She played a card, and suddenly, the area around them was transformed into a Roman coliseum. Around the top were hundreds of torches. Oliver found himself in one of the spectator seats. He whistled softly. "Welcome to Colosseum-Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!" Gwen declared. "This place is where my Gladiator Beasts feel most at home..."

"And what does this place do for them?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, yet." Gwen shrugged. "I'll end my turn there."

"Okay..." Sam debated with himself. _'I don't know what that weird equip or her Field Spell do! But I have to take out her monsters-I can't let her bring out something even stronger!'_ "I'll summon Giant Rat in Attack mode!" An ugly rat appeared (1400/1450). "And it'll attack Murmillo!" The Rat leapt forward and chomped down, but Murmillo fended it off.

"Eh, sorry... the Battle Manica makes sure Murmillo can't be destroyed by battle." Gewn shrugged.

"Fine. Gigantes, attack that facedown monster!" Sam declared. Gigantes charged forward...and slammed his fist into an armored rhino's shield (700/2100).

"Hoplomus's defense was a bit too strong for your Gigantes!" Gwen said.

"Argh!" Sam groaned. "I'll set a card and end my turn there..."

**(G: 6500 S: 7800)**

"Alright. I'll switch Hoplomus out for Gladiator Beast Spartacus, and Murmillo out for Gladiator Beast Darius!" Both Murmillo and Hoplomus vanished, as two torches lit up around the ring of the Colosseum. Spartacus, a gray dinosaur (2200/1600 - 2400/1600), and Darius, an armored horse (1700/300 - 1900/300) appeared. "The Manica comes back to my hand, since the Gladiator Beast who was equipped with it returned to my Deck...and because two of my Gladiator Beasts were summoned from the deck, both of my monsters gain 200 Attack thanks to the effect of my Colosseum! Also, Spartacus's effect lets me take a Gladiator Beast equip from my Deck, and I'll choose the Battle Gladius. Then, Darius lets me bring Andal back from my Graveyard. Normally, his effect would be negated, but he doesn't have one, so it doesn't matter! He'll go back to my Deck when Darius does, though." The armored bear appeared and bellowed (1900/1500 - 2100/1500). "Now, Andal, Spartacus, Contact Fusion!" The two high-fived, and vanished. "Go, Gladiator Beast Gaiodaz!" A new armored dinosaur appeared (2600/1500 - 2800/1500)! "And, I'll equip him with the Gladius, to raise his Attack further!" Gaiodaz drew a sword, and his Attack shot up to 3100!

"Ack!" Sam squeaked.

"Ack indeed," Gwen grinned fiercely. "Gaiodaz, destroy Gigantes! Darius, get that Rat!" Both of her mighty creatures charged, and Sam's monsters shattered!

"At least Giant Rat's effect lets me summon another one..." Sam said, sweating nervously. He played the Rat (1400/1450).

"And now, the grand finale...Gaiodaz lets me Special Summon not one, but TWO Gladiator Beasts!" Gaiodaz vanished, and Gwen added the Gladius back to her hand. "I'll replace him with Gladiator Beast Octavius and Gladiator Beast Dimacari!" Two more torches lit as Octavius (2500/1200 - 2900/1200) and Dimacari, a purple ox (1600/1200 - 2000/1200), appeared on the field. "Finally, I'll replace Darius with Gladiator Beast Samnite!" Her final creature was an armored sabertoothed tiger (1600/1200 - 2100/1200). With the lighting of another torch, Octavius's attack rose to 3000 and Dimacari's to 2100. "That's all."

**(G: 6500 S: 6400)**

Somehow, even facing three very strong monsters, Sam didn't appear nervous. "First, I'll sacrifice my Giant Rat for Guardian Sphinx!" He declared. "Then, I'll activate Ultimate Offering! For the price of only 500 Life Points per summon, I can have as many extra as I want per turn...but I'll only need a few! First, I'll set a monster, then, I'll sacrifice it for Criosphinx, and finally, I'll sacrifice both my Sphinxes for a monster I'll summon facedown!" Sam declared. "Then, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

**(G: 6500 S: 4900)**

Gwen was suddenly rather nervous. How many two-Tribute monsters had a high enough Defense to be worth playing facedown? And why did he spend the extra Life Points to summon that Criosphinx when he could have just Tributed whatever he had set facedown?

"I'll just set a card facedown and end my turn." She decided.

"You made a mistake," Sam said casually. "I'll start off by Flip-Summoning Exxod, Master of the Guard!" A hulking statue reminiscent of the legendary Exodia appeared (0/4000)!

"_I_ made a mistake?" Gwen snorted. "That monster has ZERO attack points!"

"Activate Shield and Sword and Swords of Revealing Light." Sam revealed both his facedowns. Exxod's stats changed to (4000/0), Octavius's to (2100/2500), Dimacari's to (2100/1600), and Samnite's to (2100/1600). "Exxod, obliterate Octavius!" Sam shouted. Exxod reached out a fist, and smashed the eagle into pixels! Gwen nearly shrieked. "That'll be all," Sam said, as all the monster's stats flipped back.

**(G: 4600 S: 4900)**

Gwen looked almost impressed. There was little in her Deck that could beat Exxod. "I'll put Dimacari and Samnite in Defense Mode and that'll be all." She said, and waved.

"I'll just set a monster and end my turn." Sam said.

"As will I," Gwen shrugged.

"Alright...I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Heiracosphinx!" Sam declared. The creature rose from the arena floor (2400/1200). "Then, I'll flip-summon Great Spirit!" A strange monster appeared (500/1500). "That activates Exxod's effect, blasting you for a thousand points of damage!" Gwen flinched. "Also, Great Spirit's effect lets me switch the Attack and Defense of one Earth monster, that being Exxod, of course!" The statue's stats switched. "Exxod, obliterate Dimacari! Heiracosphinx, destroy Samnite!" Sam's monsters pounced, tearing Gwen's apart. "Now, Great Spirit, attack directly!" The strange creature chanted a spell, and a glowing ball struck Gwen in the stomach! "Then, Great Spirit flips back facedown, and I'll end my turn."

**(G: 3100 S: 4900)**

"I'll set a monster in Defense Mode and two cards facedown." Gwen said. "That'll be all."

"Hah, you're bluffing!" Sam declared. "I flip my Great Spirit again, which activates Exxod's effect!"

"And that activates my Trap! Go, Gladiator Beast's War Chariot!" She declared. A chariot appeared. "I simply put one Gladiator Beast in my Deck, and your Master of the Guard's effect is negated and he gets destroyed!" The chariot shot forward, slamming into Exxod, who groaned and shattered!

"Fine. I'll use Great Spirit's effect on itself, and attack your facedown monster!" Sam snapped.

"I activate Mirror Force!" Gwen declared. The Great Spirit's blast reflected back, slamming into it and the Heiracosphinx. Both of them shattered.

"Er, I'll end my turn..." Sam said.

"Heh, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" Gwen declared. The Swords were blown away! "Now, I'll flip Gladiator Beast Equeste face-up!" A centaur in armor appeared (1600/1200 - 2100/1200). "Then, I'll Normal Summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" The mighty Beast-Warrior appeared (1700/300 - 2200/300) "Finally, I'll Special Summon Test Tiger!" A cute little armored tiger appeared on the field (600/300). "Its effect lets me Special Summon it when I control a Gladiator Beast...and then, I can tribute it and send Equeste back to my deck to bring another Gladiator Beast out." The Test Tiger and Equeste both vanished. "So, I'll choose Dimacari!" The familiar purple ox appeared (1600/1200 - 2200/1200). Darius's attack rose to 2300. "Also, Dimacari gets his effect...so he can attack twice! Dimacari, Darius, end this!" The two Gladiator Beasts charged. Dimacari punched Sam twice, and Darius lashed his whip! Sam's Life Points tumbled to zero, and the holograms faded away.

* * *

"So," the Queen observed from her seat, "she's won. Excellent use of a difficult set of Monsters... I commend her."

"Do not give her too much credit." The voice of the King of Oblivion came from the doorway. "Getting that War Chariot when she did was sheer luck."

"Luck is important, is it not?" The Queen replied. "But we will keep watch. That meddling woman or her brats will interfere soon enough...and then not only will we have these heroes, but we will have her in our grasp as well..."


End file.
